Trenchcoat Eleaboration
by cellochick373
Summary: Smut. All the way back when spencer showed up in nothing but a trenchcoat and heels...spashley


Pure and total smut. slash. you've been warned!

* * *

Ashley walked to the door, wondering what Spencer had meant. As the door opened and she saw Spencer standing there, she flipped the phone shut before registering that the blonde was in a trench coat. _She wouldn't. _No sooner had the thought flashed through Ashley's mind than Spencer stepped just inside the doorway and untied the coat. As it dropped to the floor, Ashley thanked whatever greater being had given her Spencer for a girlfriend before grinning at the blonde.

Raking her eyes over the blonde's body, Ashley stepped forward and captured her lips. As she pulled away and walked all the way into the apartment Ashley shut the door behind her, never taking her eyes from Spencer. Moving to follow her, Ashley was taken aback when Spencer suddenly turned and shoved her against the wall. The blonde's eyes were a dark shade of blue as she leaned in and dropped a kiss on Ashley's full lips. "Thank you," she whispered throatily, tracing a finger down the side of the other girl's face.

Trying to focus her already clouded mind, the brunette mumbled, "For what?" Smiling at Ashley's question, Spencer replied, "For today." Comprehension dawned in the brunette's eyes and she smiled too before kissing Spencer hard. Pulling away, the blonde said, "I was just thinking it wouldn't be right for me not to do something for you too." She moved to pull Ashley towards the bedroom, but instead found herself being pulled back. Soft lips were suddenly covering her own, and Spencer found herself quickly getting lost in the sensation.

Running her tongue along Ashley's lower lip, she was instantly granted access and all thoughts left her mind. She was vaguely aware of Ashley guiding her backwards across the room until the backs of her legs hit a barrier. As she drew back to breathe she saw the end of the coffee table running behind her legs before she was distracted by Ashley. The brunette was slowly kissing her way down Spencer's neck, and she grinned when she felt the other girl shiver. Slowly moving Spencer around the coffee table, Ashley pushed her down on the couch and just looked down at her for a moment.

Getting impatient, Spencer reached up and pulled Ashley down on top of her. This time Ashley was the one who shivered as Spencer's warm breath hit her ear and she whispered, "Lose the clothes." The blonde met with no resistance as she pulled the other girl's shirt up and over her head before dropping it to the floor. Reaching around the smaller girl's back, Spencer undid the clasp on Ashley's bra and let it fall to the floor as well. Lying all the way back, she marveled at the sight in front of her, taking it all in.

Ashley began working on the blonde's neck again, trailing a path of heated kisses down her collar bone. Spencer's hands moved lower, sliding Ashley's boy shorts down her tanned legs and tossing them in the general direction that her shirt and bra had gone. The feeling of skin on skin caused Ashley to moan and pause in her attentions. The pause gave Spencer just enough time to slip from underneath the brunette and pull her towards the bedroom.

Stealing kisses along the way to her room, Ashley made it barely ten feet before she stopped and pushed the blonde against the nearest surface. Grinning as she felt the kitchen counter behind her, Spencer flipped their positions so it was Ashley pressed up against the counter. The brunette seemed to catch her train of thought, and when Spencer grasped her hips Ashley moved fluidly up and onto the counter top. Moving closer so that she was standing close to the brunette between her legs, Spencer grinned before kissing her once more.

Ashley wrapped her legs around the blonde, trying to pull her closer, and she whimpered as Spencer came into contact with her heated center. Smirking, Spencer moved back just enough that she was no longer touching Ashley, and the brunette let out a frustrated moan and clamped her legs more tightly around the blonde, pulling her back. Slipping a hand between their bodies, Spencer was just able to twist her wrist enough to palm the brunette.

Ashley was helpless to stop the gasp that escaped her at the feeling, and she arched against the slender hand. Sliding her fingers through damp brunette curls, Spencer finally reached her destination. Without warning, she plunged two fingers inside of the brunette, marveling at the silky smooth texture and sharp inhalation that greeted her. Starting a slow pace, she smiled at Ashley's closed eyes and the way her hips rocked forward to meet Spencer's hand.

Leaning closer, Spencer brushed her lips against the brunette's. "Open your eyes," she whispered huskily, wanting to see everything that the other girl was going through. Dark chocolate orbs flew open as the blonde curled her fingers, and she grinned wickedly at the smaller girl's expression. Kissing her hungrily, she could feel the slick walls surrounding her fingers beginning to tense and contract. Driving her fingers more and more quickly, Spencer felt Ashley teeter on the edge for a moment, and she drove her fingers in as deeply as she could, curling them at the last second as she pressed her thumb hard onto her clit.

It sent the brunette falling off the ledge she had been perched on, and Spencer supported her as she fell, her body shivering and trembling. As Ashley's body finally stilled, she became aware of Spencer's arms surrounding her, holding her closely. Nuzzling her head into the blonde's shoulder, she nipped sharply, smiling at the surprised exhalation that escaped Spencer.

'You're a goddess, you know that?" she murmured, and she could tell the blonde was smiling. "I know," she whispered back, and Ashley nipped her once more. "No getting a big head!"

Spencer's grin only grew as the brunette barely stifled a yawn at the end of her words. Pulling back so that she could kiss Ashley, Spencer said, "I'll try, but no promises. For now, let's get you some sleep."

* * *

haha. Oh smut. Just needed something to distract me from a little something known as LIFE. reviews are love, let me know what you think!


End file.
